Paint the Past
by Shuppet44
Summary: Yuu is an artist and today Mika is his canvas. One picture leads them to the woods where Yuu does something he should have done months ago. Oneshot, cute fluffyness. Written by me and edited by dreaming-stargazers on tumblr


Yuu tried not to get in the habit of using his boyfriend as a canvas, although the temptation was strong. Take now, for instance. Mika was asleep in their shared bed, shirtless and on his stomach. Yuu desperately wanted to pull out his paint set and use the visible skin as canvas for his art. For a while he had been having trouble finding inspiration for a new piece, but as he stared at Mika's pale back a thousand ideas flooded into his mind. Sighing to himself, Yuu pulled out his paints. Acrylic would work best for this type of canvas, water color would just make a mess. Dipping his brush into the green paint, he started to paint a forest under the stars from memory, the place where Mika had first kissed. He smiled fondly as he worked, using light brushstrokes so Mika wouldn't wake up. At one put he shuffled around a little, mumbling incoherently, and Yuu had to pause, worried Mika would get paint on the sheets.

"Mika?" Yuu muttered, poking the blondes cheek. There was no response, Mika settling down enough for Yuu to start painting again. He finished the trees and started on the night sky, littering the canvas with stars. He didn't notice when Mika's eyes opened, trying to stay still so Yuu would keep painting. He couldn't help but giggle, however, at the feeling of the brush against his skin.

"Oops, sorry Yuu-Chan, I was supposed to stay asleep." Yuu paused, brush hovering in the air.

"It's fine, should I stop?"

"No, keep going, I'm so happy that you're painting again." Mika smiled, keeping still so Yuu could finish. Awhile later Yuu set down his brush and palette, sighing.

"Alright, I'm done. Let me take a few pictures and you can get up." Mika nodded and tried not to squirm as Yuu photographed him, blushing lightly.

"You can get up now, I'm done." Yuu started putting up his paint, sending glances at Mika as he sat up.

"What did you paint?"

"Remember when you confessed to me? We were on that school trip and you pulled me into the woods at three in the morning to tell me you loved me." Mika nodded, smiling.

"You looked so pretty under the moonlight Yuu-Chan, I didn't even wait for an answer, I just kissed you."

"Yeah." Yuu blushed, passing Mika the camera.

"I painted that forest under the stars." Mika scrolled through the pictures on the camera, grinning.

"Yuu-Chan, this is so pretty! It's too bad it'll wash off, I wish I could keep it forever."

"We can print the picture out, get it framed maybe." Yuu muttered, jumping when he felt Mika's arms around his waist.

"Mhm, sounds nice." Mika nuzzled Yuu's neck, mouth moving against the smooth skin. Yuu shivered, putting away the last paint jar.

"Quit that, you know what it does to me."

"I don't wanna move, I like snuggling you." Mika whined, reluctantly pulling his arms away.

"I know, but I have to go to the store."

"Aww, don't leave me."

"It won't even be an hour, I think you'll live. All we have in the fridge is Chinese food leftovers that Im pretty sure will kill us both." Mika giggled, making Yuu smile.

"Okay, don't take too long though. I'm going to take a shower, wash the paint off." He kissed Yuu softly and headed to the bathroom, waving goodbye. Yuu sighed as he disappeared, digging out a small box from under the bed. Inside was a silver ring adorned with three stones. A diamond, framed by a emerald and a sapphire, just like their eyes. Yuu slipped it into his pocket before nerves could take over. After picking up the groceries and a large bouquet of flowers, Yuu went back home. Mika was still in the shower so he started making a picnic, putting together sandwiches and setting them in the basket that neither him nor Mika knew where came from. Midway through his preparation he felt arms circling his waist as Mika laid his head on Yuu's shoulder, still wet hair tickling the brunettes cheek.

"What are you making, Yuu-Chan?"

"A picnic, I'm taking you somewhere special today."

"Ooh, Yuu-Chan's being romantic."

"S-shut up." Yuu flushed red as Mika kissed his cheek, bouncing off to get dressed. Yuu finished up with the food and waited for Mika in the car, driving out to a nearby forest.

"Yuu-Chan, where are we?" Mika asked, pulling out the picnic basket from the back seat.

"A forest, you'll see what I'm doing later." Mika raised an eyebrow as Yuu emerged from the trunk, holding out a bouquet of brightly colored flowers.

"Here, these are for you." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"These are beautiful Yuu-Chan, I love them." Mika grinned, kissing Yuu gently in a silent thank you.

"T-they're just flowers, I thought you would like them." Getting more nervous by the minute, Yuu took the basket and Mika's free hand, tugging him down the path. They soon arrived at a small clearing with a hill, Yuu setting up the blanket at the top. Mika plopped down on the soft fabric, setting his flowers down gently.

"Yuu-Chan, why are you doing all this?"

"I just wanted to do something romantic, alright? Jeez, I didn't know I was going to be given the third degree." Yuu pouted, looking away until Mika poked his cheek with a sandwich.

"Here, eat one. They're really good." Yuu took and started eating, a small smile appearing on his face as the two talked. When they finished Yuu started packing up, lingering a bit.

"Yuu? What the matter?" Mika asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Setting down the basket, he took Mika's hands into his own, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Mika, we've been together for five years now. I brought you here because it reminded of the forest from that school trip, the one where you told me you loved me. I love you so, so much, and I want us to be together forever. I've been trying to think of how to do this for months, and this morning I just knew that this was the perfect place." Mika's eyes went wide as Yuu got down on one knee, pulling a small jewelry box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal the ring, smiling up at Mika as he said "Mika, will you marry me?"

Mika stood frozen for a moment, tears streaming down his face. Hands covering his mouth, he nodded quickly, letting out a squeak when Yuu suddenly kissed him. He took the brunettes face in his hands, kissing back until they had to pull away for air.

"Oh Yuu-Chan, of course I'll marry you." Mika grinned, letting Yuu slip the ring on his finger.

"It's like our eyes." He muttered, watching the gems sparkle in the light.

"Yeah, I figured you would like something cheesy like that." Yuu smiled, hugging Mika tightly.

"Of course I do, silly. You know me, I love cheesy romantic things, like you."

"Oh shut up, I only do cheesy stuff because you like it ."

"I love you, Yuu-Chan."

"Love you too, Mika, forever."


End file.
